Death's Star
by Dragonfaerie2
Summary: Only two X5's ever became bent on killing. Ben and one other.....and this one's got her eyes on Alec as her next victim. Oh, and it has just officially become M/A.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I decided to start this story because I really don't think all too much about my other one. I was dozing off when this idea hit me. Took me another 2 days to act on it. Well, here it is. Set right after Hello, Goodbye.  
  
**  
  
Star watched the crowd from the shadows of her corner. She scanned the crowd, searching for someone who really didn't fit in all that much, and wouldn't refuse a pretty girl the comfort of their home. A particularly well built and handsome boy caught her eye. He sat quietly, watching the other people party and have a good time. Star made sure her barcode was well hidden before stepping out of the shadows to meet her next victim.  
  
"Hey," she said, sneaking up from behind the man.  
  
He turned around, startled, before recollecting himself and looking Star up and down. Her golden hair fell just below her shoulders, and her body suggested she would have a very good chance at being a supermodel. He grinned that I-want-you grin. "Hey," he replied, sound dumbstruck at his luck. He grinned again, and Star worked hard not to cut that smile from his lips right there and then. There's a time and a place, she told herself.  
  
She sat herself down on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Don't you wanna get out of here?" She purred, cocking her head sideways and pouting. This was so easy.  
  
He smiled and carried her out of the bar. The darkened street was quiet except for the occasional cricket. Too quiet, Star decided. Anyone would hear his scream.  
  
"Doesn't pretty boy have a car?" she asked.  
  
"Have I ever told you I like your style?" The boy grinned. "The name's Robert."  
  
"Star."  
  
They reached a red convertible, and Robert lightly set her down, and Star strolled over to the passenger side, her fingertips tracing over the car on the way. She slid into the seat, and Robert joined her on the other side.  
  
*  
  
"Home sweet home," Robert announced proudly, stepping into the apartment. "Bedrooms in there." He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway. It was clear what he wanted. Star groaned inwardly. Men.  
  
She headed into the kitchen, pretending to explore the house. She stepped into the kitchen, and her eyes darted around the room, looking for -  
  
Perfect.  
  
Star made her way to the knife drawer, and selected her personal favorite for these kind of people - a large steak knife, razor edged. She held it for a minute, savoring how the light glinted across it's stainless steel blade, before putting in her back pocket.  
  
"Star!" Robert called from the bedroom. She walked in to find him sitting on the bed. It was the time and place.  
  
She leaned against the doorway of the bedroom, watching as Robert slowly undressed. "Are you ready?" She purred, walking up to him.  
  
"For what?" Robert replied, thinking this was all part of her cute little game.  
  
Star removed the knife that had been in her back pocket, and showed it to him. Robert's face transformed into one of terror. She smiled and licked the knife with the tip of her tongue.  
  
"To die."  
  
**  
  
Star drove down the deserted highway, discarding a blood covered knife under a large sign.  
  
'Welcome to Seattle'  
  
A/N : Okay, not much, I admit, but I hope you liked it. This was supposed to describe what kind of person Star was. I will actually include Max and them in my next Chapter, I promise. I guess I'll update tomorrow. Let me know what you thought of this story and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last update in a week. I have a school camp to go on. This chapter is going to be short, too.  
  
**  
  
  
  
Alec sat on a bench in Jam Pony, taking a break after his latest run to Sector 12. He looked up just in time to see a pretty blonde walk down the ramp, looking around the place. He ran up to greet her.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around before." He smiled, turning on his charm.  
  
For a second, the girl looked shocked at him talking to her, but that quickly melted into a seductive smile of her own.  
  
"I'm looking for a job, you know. To get started with life around here." She grinned again. Alec, on the other hand, noticed that her smile didn't really reach her eyes. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes remained, dark, cold, emotionless. It reminded him of Manticore. He ignored it.  
  
"Well, look no further. Raygan!"  
  
Normal looked up from his packages, and read the look on Alec's face that begged him to hire this girl. He sighed. "All right then.."he mumbled, and gave the girl an application form.  
  
"Thanks!" The girl started to turn and find a counter to fill out the form, but Alec grabbed her arm.  
  
"Name's Alec."  
  
The girl gave a slight and dangerous smile at this name. It made Alec feel uncomfortable, and he started to regret ever making Normal hire him in the first place. She officially creeped him out.  
  
"Hi - Alec. I'm Star."  
  
**  
  
A/N; Short, I know, but I have to go pack for camp, because I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
Raygan, I think, is what Alec is supposed to call Normal. Let me know if you think it's spelled differently. I promise the next chapter will be longer, too. I'll update in a week, as soon as I get back from camp.  
  
Oh, and I hope there's a nice list of reviews waiting for me when I get back! =) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am back.  
  
**  
  
Max walked down the steps of Crash, joining OC, Sketchy and Alec at a table.  
  
"Hey," She smiled, as guilt rushed through her at the sight of Alec.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Max hung Joshua's necklace on the whiteboard in Logan's room, remembering to write the connection between the two. The room was dark, and everything was still and quiet, so Max assumed that he was out.  
  
The lights and computers flickered back to life, and revealed Logan, sitting at the table, small glass in hand.  
  
"Hi there!" He called, in a very cheery, lightheaded tone. Too lightheaded. Max knew almost immediately that he was drunk.  
  
"Lights were out," She replied quietly, getting ready to dart out of the room. This was not good. She shrugged. "I didn't know you were home."  
  
"Because if you did, you wouldn't have come, huh?" Logan finished, and lifted the glass of alcohol to his lips.  
  
"I found this around Joshua's neck," Max continued, ignoring the fact that he was drunk. She decided to explain why she was here; it was the least she could do. "He said father gave it to him." There was a chink of glass on wood as Logan put him glass down. "It's the same symbol the breeding cult uses."  
  
Logan refilled his cup with the thick amber liquid. "So Sandeman was one of 'em...with White's cult loonies, huh? Woohoo!" His sentence ended musically.  
  
"Logan, there's a connection between the breeding cult and Manticore!" Max decided to drill a little information into his brain. A difficult thing to do, considering the state he was in.  
  
Logan jumped up with what, to him, seemed like an idea to end all ideas. "Maybe.I oughta do an Eyes Only hack.huh?" He got up and started to walk over to Max. "I mean this is a big news day! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I tried paging you." He stopped a few feet away. "I wanted to talk to you, but, uh, I guess you were busy."  
  
Now Logan's drunken state was dangerous. He might have temporarily forgotten the virus, or simply not care. Max, needed to get out, and fast. "I'm going," She said simply. "I just thought you wanted to know." She turned to walk out of the apartment, but Logan was faster. He stepped in between her and the door. Max stopped.  
  
"Cut it out."  
  
"I could keep you here all night." Logan grinned, a childish, mischievous grin, which was so un-Logan that it scared Max. She tried to step sideways and get past, but he blocked her again.  
  
"Come, on Logan."  
  
He grinned again. "At least 'till I drop dead."  
  
Max said nothing for a few seconds. "I've said everything I need to say."  
  
Logan looked her in the eye, lifting the glass to his lips yet again. " I don't think so." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I think there's something else." He leant forwards, and Max could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.  
  
She tried to get past him yet again. "Logan.."  
  
He paused to take a long sip, and stared Max right in the eye. "Or is it someone else."  
  
Max grew confused. Someone? "What?"  
  
Logan swallowed and continued. "I needed to talk to you, so I came by your apartment...and I saw him leaving."  
  
Max's eyes widened as she finally got what he was talking about. She didn't say anything.  
  
"I.I mean, if I got it wrong, just say so." He swallowed as he hoped and prayed that he did indeed add facts wrong.  
  
There was yet another pause as Max, too shocked for words, said nothing,  
  
"Tell me its not true" Logan voice was pleading now.  
  
Max held back the tear that threatened to fall. "I can't." She whispered. "It's over. We're done. Get used to it."  
  
That was it. Logan allowed Max to leave, and watched her in pained silence as Max reached the door.  
  
The door slammed shut.  
  
*end flashback *  
  
"Max, I know you simply can't tear your eyes away from my body. .but do you think you need to make it so obvious?"  
  
Max snapped back from her thoughts, only to discover that she had been staring at Alec the entire time. She tried not to turn red from embarrassment.  
  
"Max?" Alec tried again.  
  
"Yeah. Um.. ..I need a beer." She said, and walked off in the direction of the bar.  
  
"Can I get a pitcher?" She asked the bartender. He nodded and went off to fulfill her request.  
  
"Hey," A blonde appeared next to Max. "I'm new to this bar."  
  
Max nodded and smiled. "Welcome to Crash." The bartender handed her the beer and she prepared to walk off, but the girl caught her arm.  
  
"So. ..you know Alec, huh?" The girl jerked her head in the direction of the table where Alec was sitting with OC and Sketchy.  
  
Max stopped herself from rolling her eyes just in time, after guessing the reason for the question. She nodded at the girl, unwilling to say more.  
  
"So.um..where does he live?" She asked shyly.  
  
Max shrugged. "He never told me." She lied.  
  
The girl looked at her with a slightly disbelieving look. She smiled, and Max noticed the way the lips smiled but the eyes didn't. They were dark and cold. "Aw. ..come on. You can tell me."  
  
Max shrugged yet again. There was just something about this girl that she didn't like. "He really didn't"  
  
The girl smiled again. "I'm Star, by the way."  
  
"Max,"  
  
**  
  
"Hey, what was that all about?" Alec asked as she returned to the table. OC and Sketchy had gone for a game of pool.  
  
"What?" Max asked, confused.  
  
"You and Star." He slid over to let Max sit down next to him.  
  
"Nothing." She sat down, and downed the entire glass of beer in three huge gulps, and poured herself another glass. "Do you like her?" She asked, letting loose a small hint of jealousy in her voice before she could control herself.  
  
Alec smiled as he caught it. "Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Maxie?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
"Shutup." Max downed yet another glass, trying to forget Logan.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Alec's voice was now growing concerned.  
  
"Why?" Max replied, pausing to hiccup, "I'm just not feeling well."  
  
Alec nodded. "No wonder. So, anything you want to share?"  
  
"NO." She growled, in no mood for conversation, least of all with Alec. In reply, he drew her into a half hug. "Why not?" He asked in a sweet little boy voice.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
**  
  
Star watched from a corner of Crash as Alec put his arm around Max. Her voice growled deep with jealousy.  
  
She considered what he might have looked like after she was through with him, but maybe.. ..keeping him alive would be fun too. Maybe, this time, she would learn what her victims liked and disliked, and all there was to know about them first. Maybe she'd try this with Alec. Maybe she could learn his past, guess at his future.Maybe..  
  
**  
  
A/N: Okay, you have to REVIEW and tell me what you think. I normally lose confidence if there aren't enough REVIEWS, and then I might stop the story in the middle of it.  
  
By, the way, I need a vote. Should I go M/A, where they actually get together or should they just remain friends? I need a suitable amount of votes to tell, by the way. I can't write the next chapter without it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Votes say M/A, so that it is =)  
  
**  
  
"None of your business." Max snapped.  
  
Alec recoiled like he'd been slapped. "Fine, fine. Just trying to help."  
  
Max ignored the last statement, as she was busy pouring herself yet another glass of beer. She gulped it down at record pace, and faster than Sketchy ever could. Sketchy, on the other hand, had gotten much better results. X's couldn't get drunk. No matter how much Max drank, or how fast, she would always be just fine, which categorized itself as another reason why Max was miserable.  
  
Alec watched, amazed, as Max downed three glasses of beer in 5 minutes. He had some idea why she was doing this to herself, she had said something to him about never seeing Logan again earlier, but she wasn't this upset, so beyond that, he had no idea the reason behind the drink. Max never drank to forget something, no matter how bad it was, as far as Alec could remember.  
  
Max got up to get herself another pitcher of beer. Alec caught her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked, annoyed. She tried to tug her arm free, but he held on.  
  
"I think, the question is, what are YOU doing?" His grip tightened.  
  
"Quenching my thirst. Now let me go." She growled.  
  
"You're trying to get drunk Max, and it's not going to work. You know that." He argued, getting up to show his true height and authority, which didn't faze Max in the slightest.  
  
"I'm not trying to do anything." Max's voice was low, and shaking with the anger that she was carefully holding up.  
  
Alec held on. "Come on. I'm taking you home before this situation gets worse." He jerked his head in the direction of the exit.  
  
"There won't be a situation if you let go of my arm, NOW." She hissed, and pulled hard again. No luck.  
  
"Promise you'll come?" Alec's voice was pleading now, hoping that she's listen to him, before he'd resort to drastic measures. He pulled on her arm towards the exit for extra emphasis on his point.  
  
Max sighed. It might not hurt to listen to him every once and a while. He wasn't always a screw-up, was he? Against all her better judgement, she nodded.  
  
Alec smiled and let go of her arm, exposing a red patch on her arm, which showed how hard he had been holding on. He waved to OC and Sketchy, who were still playing pool, before grabbing her by the shoulders and started to push her in the direction of the exit. "See? Listening to me helps every once and a while." He whispered in her ear, as he began to push Max up the stairs, ignoring all the jealous looks from other females as he led her out.  
  
**  
  
Star watched from her little corner as Max stood up to leave the table. She smiled happily, hoping that maybe when Max left, she'd have a chance to get to know Alec a little better. Her smile was wiped off her face as Alec grabbed her arm, and they appeared to have a little chat.  
  
Jealousy clouded Star's mind as she watched Max nod, and Alec lead her away. She didn't even want to think about what they were going to do, but she had to follow.  
  
**  
  
Max stepped into her apartment, and allowed Alec to come in too before closing the door behind him. She immediately sat down on the couch, feeling miserable. Alec sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, " he said softly, leaning back into the couch, "are you okay?"  
  
Max gave him the same answer that she'd given him when she told him about Ben. "I'm fine,"  
  
She couldn't explain why, but it made her feel better to be telling someone about him. Not just someone. Alec. It made her feel better telling someone who could relate to all her problems, and could understand. Logan understood too, but in a different way, of someone who had never really been through all the hurt.  
  
"So you'll be okay on your own, right?" Alec asked her. He wanted to know for sure that she was okay, and if he was lucky, she might open up to him, like she did a few nights before. He liked it every once and a while when she treated him like a decent person. The winding her up and joking was mostly just a mask, to hide his true feelings for her. Feelings he'd never admit to anyone, even himself. It was still really funny to see her mad though. . ..  
  
Max nodded. "Yea, I guess so."  
  
Alec grinned, his mask back in place. "So is it about you and Logan?" It was worth a little bit of nosing.  
  
Max nodded again.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now." He stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Alec.." Max said quietly. Alec stopped and turned. Max continued. "Thanks. For bringing me back here."  
  
Alec grinned. "No problem, Maxie. Helpin' a friend. 'Night." He turned around and walked out of the apartment, leaving Max alone with her guilty thoughts.  
  
**  
  
Star's smiled as she watched, from the rooftop, Alec leave Max's building, this time to go home for sure. She made sure he never noticed the shadow that was following him.  
  
**  
  
Alec walked into Jam Pony late the next day, and was immediately greeted by Star, who ran up to meet him.  
  
"Hey," She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Um..hi" he mumbled, not really wanting to talk to her. She made him uneasy.  
  
"So.you doing anything tonight?" Star asked. She wasn't planning on killing him, though. Only to maybe get to know him better. She'd finish him after she got to know him to tell her everything.  
  
Max walked by, just about to leave for an emergency pick up. Alec took the chance.  
  
"Max!" He nearly screamed, and rushed after her, leaving Star standing alone.  
  
Stars face darkened as she assessed the competition for Alec. Max would have to go.. .. ..  
  
**  
  
A/N: Okay. I know this isn't the greatest chapter, but promise to give you a good one next posting. Half term break is here, so expect loads of them. Just to let you know, Star doesn't know what Alec and Max are. Review please, and I might post something tomorrow. =) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Quick Posting, as promised...  
  
**  
  
Max let herself quietly into Joshua's house, and was immediately greeted by the strong smell of turpentine and then the sound of Joshua singing to himself. Max smiled, and made her way to the living room, where Joshua was putting his latest painting away. She knew of what he had been painting. Annie. She walked over to Joshua and handed him a paper bag, containing a few ham hocks, hoping they might cheer him up a little. Joshua was still pining for Annie, upset that he had to let her go, and most of all the lies he had told her, ending in her touching the wrong face, taking down the memory of the wrong person.  
  
"You did the right thing, Big fella." Max said softly, turning to face him. "You know they're hunting the people that know transgenics down." She sat him down on the armchair next to the window. A small beam of light hit Joshua's face as he nodded. Max smiled, hoping to reassure him. "Come on, eat." Alec had told her that Joshua hadn't really been eating, and Max was worried. She held the bag in front of Joshua's nose. He turned away.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"In that case, can I have them?" A new voice cut in. Joshua looked up.  
  
"Hi Alec." He grumbled, then processed everything that Alec had said. He looked from Alec, to his ham hocks, to Alec again. He decided that those ham hocks would not be wasted on Alec, and made a dive for them, and proceeded to sit on the floor and eat.  
  
Alec gave Max a thumbs up sign. She smiled in return, and turned to go. She had planned on spending a little time on the Space needle, to clear her head.  
  
"Where you going?" Alec asked, cutting off her path to the door.  
  
"Space needle. You know, clear my head."  
  
"Mind if I join you? Joshua's not so happy with me after I made him...." Alec said, referring to how he made Joshua let Annie go. It was one of the things that he did made Max realize that there was a person under that mouth. She nodded.  
  
*  
  
Max walked right over to the edge of the needle, looking down at the long drop in front of her.  
  
"Makes you list the reasons you want to live, doesn't it?" Alec asked, coming up from behind her. He looked down over her shoulder and shuddered. Max looked quizzically at him. Cats didn't fear heights. Alec noticed her looking at him and shrugged. "Almost jumped once."  
  
"Really?" Max asked, amazed. Her life sucked pretty hard, but she never really wanted to end it that way.  
  
Alec nodded. It wasn't really a subject he wanted to pursue. He turned to a safer spot and sat down. Max joined him a minute later.  
  
"Why?" She asked quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
*flashback *  
  
Alec stepped onto the needle, tears still rolling down his face. He had just seen Rachel again, learned what he'd done to her, done to her family. He sat down on the very edge and allowed his feet to dangle off the edge. Guilt washed through his body like poison. Soon the silent tears turned to sobs, and Alec looked over the edge. A tear rolled down his face and fell downwards. Alec watched it fall through the night air, and then disperse as it hit the ground. He made up his mind. He didn't deserve to live.  
  
Alec stood up and backed up, looking at the sleeping city. They wouldn't find his broken body until he was too late. He walked back to the very edge, and his mind replayed the last few moments with Rachel, and the sad, sorry look on Max's face as he pushed past her to get out.  
  
Max.  
  
The name made Alec take a step back, off the edge. Max hated him though. Didn't she? His mind reeled as he thought about her. . and how she tried to find out if he was okay. She cared enough to ask.  
  
She cared.  
  
Did someone really care about him? If he died, would she cry? If she was here right now, would she plead for him to live, to stay with her? Hadn't she saved his life? Put it before her and Logan getting back together. A small smile of reassurance crossed his face, more powerful the guilt.  
  
Max cared.  
  
It was worth living for her. He backed off from the edge and sat down, trying to make sense of what he'd almost done.  
  
*end flashback *  
  
"Alec? Alec?" Max tried again.  
  
Alec blinked and woke up from his thoughts. "Yea?"  
  
"Why'd you almost jump?" Max asked again. She needed to know what had saved him.  
  
"Oh.. ..um, what I'd done to Rachel." He whispered truthfully. She knew how much that had bothered him, so no point in lying to her about that. His mind went back to her in her bed, lying so still. . a tear rolled down Alec's face at the thought of her again. He stood up and backed up further, up to a safer spot still, but didn't sit down. Max joined him a minute later.  
  
"What stopped you?" She asked softly, hoping that it wasn't to painful a subject.  
  
It was. More tears rolled down Alec's cheek, and he didn't answer. He wouldn't tell Max the truth about how he hoped that there was still a chance that someone loved him. More important, SHE loved him.  
  
He shrugged, his throat too tight to speak. Max looked stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Hey," She grabbed both his shoulders, like he'd done so many times to her. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking into his eyes, which were full of pain and suffering.  
  
Alec nodded.  
  
Max smiled, and slowly, let go of his shoulder and hugged him, trying to reassure him. Max could feel him tense and freeze. He was used to touch, no doubt, but none of it had meant anything to him. Just the one-night thing that would blow over by morning. This touch, though, meant the world to him.  
  
Alec relaxed and hugged her back, enjoying the feeling. The small bubble of hope that she liked him swelled in his mind.  
  
A small beeping sound from Max's waist, and the two X's broke apart. Max took the beeper from her waist, and checked who it was. Her face fell. Logan. Alec handed her his mobile automatically. She hesitated before taking it, she didn't want to talk to him. Couldn't talk to him.  
  
Alec noticed her pause. "You better call. It might be important," he said gently. He was the reassuring her now.  
  
Max looked long and hard at the mobile phone that was being offered to her, like it was it's fault she had to call. That it was. She took the phone from Alec's hand and slowly dialed the number.  
  
{Hello?} Logan's voice came through from the other line.  
  
"You paged?" Max sighed. She looked at Alec for more reassurance.  
  
{Yeah. White's got hold of some transgenics}  
  
Max's knuckled turned white as she gripped the phone tighter. "Where?" She asked, her voice tight.  
  
{Abandoned warehouse, Sector 9. The one that Ray was being held -}  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
{Max-}  
  
"I have to hang up now. Bye" She handed the phone back to Alec, who had managed to hear most of the conversation.  
  
"Guess we better get going, huh?" He smiled, and followed Max back down to Earth.  
  
**  
  
Star watched from the ground as Max and Alec stood on top of the needle. If he liked it up there, then she'd have to check it out. Alec was hard to track, she'd couldn't find him all morning until she'd spotted him on the space needle, so she still had yet to see where he lived.  
  
Max and Alec left the building, and got onto a motorcycle that had been parked nearby. Star couldn't follow, but she remembered the license plate. Motorcycle went first. Then, Max. Star already knew what she had in store for her. Max would die like Star's sister. Tortured and later, drowned. Alec she had other plans for. .. . . ..  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. The purpose of this chapter was mostly to get more M/A, but I promise some action next chapter. I also need to concentrate on Star some more.  
  
Review, and I'll post more tomorrow. I promise. =) REVIEW~!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are the best =)  
  
**  
  
Star stepped onto the Space Needle, after making sure that Max and Alec were long gone. She normally would have followed them, but she couldn't keep up with a motorcycle. She smiled as she walked around the edge of the needle, enjoying the view. She knew why Alec liked it up here. It was peaceful and quiet, and was a nice place just to sit and think. She sat down on the edge, much like Alec had done, with his feet hanging off the edge, but not with the same intentions.  
  
She really didn't know why she killed, but she knew she liked it. She liked the authority, the power. Power she never held at Manticore, where she was picked on by just about every X she knew. It made her feel important, to hold the knife, hold someone's life in her hands. To see the terror. To feel the terror.  
  
**  
  
Max and Alec sat atop the Space Needle, side by side, but saying nothing. Both of them were distraught by their earlier mission..  
  
  
  
*flashback *  
  
Max parked her motorcycle in the street opposite the old factory building. She was surprised that White was so relaxed about security that he still didn't move his little hideout elsewhere, but that was White for you. That cocky, arrogant bastard, Max thought as she crept through a hole in the fence.  
  
Alec leapt over the fence, landing neatly on the other side. Max appeared at his side as she pointed the way to the entrance. She disappeared through it, and he followed.  
  
The place that once held just the single watchman guarding the pile of sand with the human remains now held a lot more. More tragedy and death, though. Three X8's lay on the floor, their bodies riddled with bullets, their young faces contorted with horror and pain.  
  
Max let out a strangled sob and tried to run to them but Alec held her back. Their mission had failed, and there was nothing they could do to help.  
  
*end flashback *  
  
Was this war never going to end? Were they going to spend the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders in fear of being caught? Max shuddered and went into the sheltered section of the Needle. She noticed a few small drops of blood by one of the posts. The same post that she had chained Ben to that night when she caught him, the blood from his lips as she smacked him. She knelt over, her fingertips touching the barely noticeable drops of red.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ben." She whispered.  
  
Sometimes the danger didn't come from the people, but from each other. She looked over at Alec, still sitting outside. Ben's twin. Clone just wasn't the right word. They were just too different. Ben had always kind and sensible, and was a role model for Max when she was small. He always made her feel loved.  
  
Alec made her feel loved too, didn't he?  
  
Max swallowed at that thought. She never really thought of it like that. Never noticed it, but he really was almost always there for her, whether on a rescue mission, or . . . . .whenever she needed anything at all. Max sat down, still staring at the minuscule drops of blood.  
  
Alec walked up to her. "Interrupting something?" Yes he was.  
  
Max lightly touched the pole again, and for a minute, she saw Ben, lying there, handcuffed . . . . .  
  
"It was right here." Max whispered. Alec looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Eh?" He knelt down beside her, and he noticed what she was staring at.  
  
"Ben. When I found him up here."  
  
Alec's face turned from confusion to understanding, and then concern as Max started to cry. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you home." He whispered into her ear. Despite the situation, Alec couldn't help but smile. Three days ago, him trying to hug her would result in two broken arms and a broken rib. She nodded and began the long way down, her tears now disappearing as fast as they had come as she fought hard to control them.  
  
**  
  
Star sat on the roof of the building opposite from Max's, waiting for her to return. She had everything ready in a small abandoned building in Terminal City. The bio-agents in there would keep Max weak and unconscious for a while. Normal humans weren't immune, after all.  
  
**  
  
The door to Max's home opened slowly, and Max stepped in, immediately registering the lack of Original Cindy. She figured she was having a late night at Crash, which was fine. She needed the quiet. Alec stepped in behind her for the second time in two days.  
  
A thought hit him. "Hey, does Logan know about what happened?"  
  
Max thought for a minute, then shook her head. She hadn't called him yet, and didn't want to. He would probably worry about her, but she couldn't talk to him.  
  
Alec nodded. "Um . . . Okay. I'll call him and let him know." He started to reach for his mobile, but Max spoke up.  
  
"No, it's okay." She said hastily. What if Logan asked something about the two of them being okay? Knowing Logan, he'd probably say something about Alec taking care of Max. If that didn't give it all away, then Max didn't know what would. She had to keep Alec from talking to Logan. "I'll . . . . . call him later." She continued.  
  
Alec shook his head. "Look, I know why you don't want to talk to him. I'll do it for you." He prepared to dial, but his time Max grabbed the phone. "What's your problem?" He asked her, annoyed.  
  
Max swallowed. Should she tell him everything? About how she told Logan that her and Alec were . . . . . together? She considered it, only her eyes showing the inner turmoil. She'd have to take the chance. Alec might have taken it easier if he heard it from her, not Logan.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I . . . . . told him that you and I were . . . together." She finished.  
  
It took Alec a couple of seconds to process what she'd said, but it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You WHAT?!" He cried, forgetting about the rough time Max was having.  
  
"Why do you . . ." He began to ask why she had to drag him into this, like she always did, and make him a bad guy, but then stopped, deciding that he didn't want to know. "So I'm the bad guy in this again." He hissed.  
  
"I had to push him away. Before I kill him. This virus -" Max insisted, her voice quiet.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever Max. Did it ever cross your mind - "  
  
"Alec . . ." Max tried again. He snatched his mobile back, and walked out the door without another word.  
  
Max sat down on her bed, and the tears began to flow again.  
  
**  
  
Star watched as Alec left the apartment, and then watched as Max sat down and lay down on her bed. It was the place and the time. She jumped Manticore style over to the next building in one huge leap, and began to make her way to Max's apartment.  
  
**  
  
Max lay crying, on her bed for about 3 minutes, but then got up to dry her tears and wash her face. The lights in the bathroom were off, and all was quiet, except the sound of her breathing, and . . . .Max paused and held her breath, her extra-sensitive ears and senses all screaming the fact that she wasn't alone. Max held her breath, but the sound of breathing continued. She whirled around, and found herself facing Star.  
  
Star threw a punch to Max's temple, sure to knock her out instantly, but much to her surprise, Max blocked it and punched her instead. Star staggered for a minute, before realizing that Max wasn't all the way human. She had to be sure, though, and this time, tripped Max, and turned her over, exposing the back of her neck. Barcode. Star lifted Max's head up by her hair, and slammed it down again, full force on the floor. It had the desired affect, and Max was out cold.  
  
Max being a transgenic changed nothing. She was still the only thing between Star and Alec, and with her out of the way . . . . .supposing Alec was one too? It was possible.  
  
Who cares? She'd managed to take one transgenic down, another would be no different. She made sure that Max's gag was tight, and began to carry her back to Terminal City. Transgenics couldn't be knocked out for long. She'd have to hurry, and use extra rope to tie her up. She smiled at the power she held right then, to kill or have mercy, to cause pain or . . . . .  
  
**  
  
Alec walked into Logan's apartment still furious. He couldn't believe that Max had done this to him. Just when he thought that he might have had a shot at her trust, understanding, and most of all, love, an opportunity he'd been waiting for.  
  
"Logan!" Alec called, walking into the computer room.  
  
"Oh. Hi Alec." Logan's face fell - it was obvious that he had been hoping that someone else had gone to tell him what happened.  
  
"It was too late. Just wanted you to know. We couldn't get to them in time." Alec wanted to get straight to the point, so he could tell Logan the real reason he had to come up to the apartment.  
  
"Is Max okay?" Logan asked, concerned. He knew that every transgenic meant something to Max. To fail a rescue mission would probably tear pieces from her heart.  
  
"About Max and I - " Alec started, but Logan shook his head.  
  
"If your going to offer any explanations or apologies, save it." Logan didn't want to hear what had brought them together. It was just too painful.  
  
"You don't understand -" Alec tried again. Logan didn't let him.  
  
"Look, Max deserves to be with someone who knows what she's going through," Alec paused to hear the guy out, "I mean, even after, with all the virus things going around, I never gave up on her, but now I think I might have been selfish. Just treat her right, Alec." Logan turned back to the computer. He didn't want Alec to see him cry.  
  
Alec left.  
  
**  
  
Okay, tell me what you think. I know that their little conversation between Logan and Alec were similar to the show, but it helped me stay with the characters. REVIEW, and I'll post more tomorrow. I keep my promises, right? =) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Um . . . okay, for the first time in my life, I'm speechless.  
  
**  
  
Max groaned quietly as she woke up. A dull throbbing headache reminded her what had happened. Star. She knew that there was something cold about the girl. She tried to move, but found herself taped and bound to a chair, which was in turn chained to a wall. Max looked around. She was in a small, dark and dirty room, probably in Terminal City. She could smell the chemicals in the air.  
  
"Ah, someone's awake!" Star stepped into the room, grinning at Max. "How you feeling?"  
  
Max said nothing, only glared at her captor. "Not so well, huh?" Star continued, "Oh, my, you have a nasty bruise. What happened?" She smiled at the answer, seemingly proud of her work.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Max worked to keep her voice controlled.  
  
"Nothing, actually. I just need you to keep away from Alec." Star reached from behind her back pocket and pulled out a large knife. Max's eyes widened at her assumed fate. Star laughed. "Oh, no, I'm not going to kill you that quick." She lightly touched the knife to Max's throat, before moving up to her face, where she put pressure on Max's cheek. The knife did its work, and a large red line appeared her cheek, dripping more blood. It hurt, but not enough for Max to scream. The blood trickled down to Max's chin, where it dripped off slowly, onto her lap. Star stood back to take a good look at her handiwork.  
  
"What do you want with Alec?"  
  
"Me?" Star giggled, happily at her plan, and lightly scraped her knife over Max's throat. She was going to kill Alec.  
  
"You cold-blooded bitch . . ." Max started angrily, but stopped as Star stepped over and punched Max, hard on the open wound on her cheek. Max cried out in pain.  
  
Star smiled. Torture had begun, as she brought her fist down on Max again and again, without mercy, beating out years of frustration, hurt, anger and most of all confusion that Manticore brought down on her.  
  
**  
  
Alec stepped into Jam Pony determined to make things right with Max. She meant too much to him to lose.  
  
"Sketchy! Seen Max?" He asked his friend on his way to his locker. Sketchy shook his head and pointed to his watch. The work day had just started, which meant that Max wouldn't be in for another forty-five minutes or so if she still followed her regular working habits. He shook his head and went on his first run.  
  
One hour and forty-five minutes later, Max still hadn't arrived. Alec checked his latest stolen item; his wristwatch and frowned. Max was never this late, was she? He began to get a sick feeling in his stomach that something might have been wrong. He sat down next to his locker, wondering whether Max was avoiding him.  
  
"Hey, baby," A familiar voice and then person sat down next to him. He groaned.  
  
"Hey Star." He grumbled, turning away.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked sweetly. He rolled his eyes at her little girl voice, but told her anyway.  
  
"Can't find a friend of mine. She was supposed show up today." He wasn't telling her who it was.  
  
Star's voice grew noticeably colder as she guessed the identity of the 'she' in question. "Max, huh?"  
  
Alec nodded. Star smiled, as she began to think up the possibilities. She could play with Alec's mind a little, make him like her. "Oh, yea." She continued, as she began to work her magic, "I saw her earlier today," That wasn't a lie, she thought to herself. "She was crying about something, and I asked her what was wrong . . . she seems really mad at you, Alec. She said that she never wanted to see you again." She gave a half-smile as she saw Alec's face turn crumple with hurt and pain. She loved it.  
  
"It's over between you two, I guess. Listen, I'll meet you at Crash later. Maybe I can make things a little better for you." She said sweetly. Put you out your misery . . . Star thought as she stood up and left.  
  
Alec sat, miserable as he thought about what Star had just said to him. So it had happened. He had finally ruined whatever relationship he'd managed to build with Max. Before he even got a chance at her, since Logan was always in the way. He'd always wanted to tell her how much he loved her, needed her, but Logan and Max, and then he found it impossibly hard to open up to anyone like that. Now, any chance was completely gone. She hated him.  
  
"Emergency pick up, Alec, come on, bip bip bip!"  
  
Alec grabbed the package. He needed something to take his mind off things. Off Max.  
  
**  
  
Drip, drip, drop.  
  
Max sat, bruised, bloodied and broken, in her chair. The rope that bound her was impossibly tight, and it was hurting her horribly. How the mighty have fallen, she thought to herself. She could barely move from all the pain that Star had inflicted on her. Blood from her face still fell, now splashing softly onto the floor.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
She listened to it fall, counting the seconds in between. Anything to keep herself occupied, as she thought of ways to escape, and ways to stay conscious.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
What was Star going to do with Alec? She didn't really want to know. She knew that she had to at least try and save him, though. Not that you'd get really far in this state, she thought. She looked around the room, taking stock of her surroundings, in case, later she got the chance to escape, to warn Alec. She wouldn't let Star have him, that was for sure. He was too important to her than for her to just sit and watch Star kill him.  
  
Drip, drip . . . . .  
  
**  
  
Alec sat at the counter at Crash, wondering what the hell he was doing, meeting up with Star. He didn't even like the girl, but he needed someone to take his mind off Max.  
  
"You came!" Star's triumphant voice announced her presence.  
  
Alec decided that there was no more escape, and he would have to just grin and bear it. "Hey,"  
  
She sat down next to him and ordered herself a glass of ice water. "So, were you born around here? Or did you move into Seattle?" She wanted some background information about him, and then she would strike, hard and fast.  
  
Alec swallowed another mouthful of his scotch, savoring the way it burned down his throat. "Um, yea. I guess you could say I was born in Seattle." It was close enough to the truth, wasn't it? "You?"  
  
"Oh, um . . ." the question caught Star off guard. All the rest of her victims had been all me, myself and I, never mind you. "I moved here, You should know that. Just got a job here, right?"  
  
Alec nodded. It was hard to keep the conversation going, but he tried.  
  
"Your parents live around here, then?" She purred, inching her chair slightly closer to Alec. He swallowed and edged farther away from her.  
  
"Um, no, no, it's just me. Listen, I'm really tired. Um . . . delivering packages . . . really takes it out of me. I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" He got up to leave, but Star grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm really tired too. Can you walk me to my car?" She smiled. She couldn't take it anymore. Screw finding things out about him. She wanted the feel more power.  
  
Alec grudgingly agreed and followed Star out of Crash.  
  
The night was quiet, not unlike the night that Robert had been murdered. In other words, the conditions were perfect. Alec stood next to the red convertible he had identified as Star's car.  
  
"Happy?" He asked rudely. He really didn't want to talk to her anymore.  
  
"Yup, VERY happy. Alec," She inched towards him slowly, drawing out a large steak knife. "Why don't you come home with me?" She brought the knife down.  
  
Alec reacted, with all his Manticore speed and training, and knocked the knife out of her grasp, and then put her in a tight headlock. "What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
Star merely smiled again. He wouldn't do anything to her while she still had Max . . . . .  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, REVIEW and tell me what you think. It makes me want to write more, more quickly. I'll post another chapter tomorrow if you do, I promise. =) 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter eight of Death's Star. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Alec reacted, with all his Manticore speed and training, and knocked the knife out of her grasp, and then put her in a tight headlock. "What are you doing?" He demanded.  
  
Star merely smiled again. He wouldn't do anything to her while she still had Max . . . . .  
  
**  
  
"Go, on then, kill me." Star choked out. "You'll never see Max again."  
  
Alec's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, and he tightened his hold on Star. She gasped for arm, use her Manticore training to get out of his headlock, but Alec's anger held, along with his strength. In a final attempt to get lose, she managed to gasp out a single word.  
  
"M . . .Max."  
  
It had the desired affect, and Alec dropped her. Star fell to the floor, coughing and gasping for air. Alec then picked her up again, and held her hands behind her back.  
  
"Where's Max you bitch?" He growled into his ear.  
  
Star smirked, now fully recovered. She wasn't going to let him ruin all her fun. "And why should I tell you? She hates you, remember?" She laughed. Alec bent down and picked up the steak knife that had been lying on the floor while still holding Star, and held it to her throat. Star continued her laugh, confident that Alec wouldn't harm her while she had Max. "Face it Alec. I know you like this, Max girl, but she never wants to see you again." Star tried again.  
  
Alec pressed the knife closer to the girl's throat, while slowly backing into the shadows so that the situation wouldn't be obvious to see. "Why should I believe you? Take me to her, now."  
  
"Never." All the fake laughter was gone, replaced by a stubborn, angry tone.  
  
Alec lost whatever self-control he had for a split second. It was enough time for him to deliver a sharp cut to Star's throat. She gasped in pain, before feeling a warm liquid trickle from her wound, down to her chest, before being soaked up by her baby blue cotton top. Her throat hurt, but not enough for her to give in to anything.  
  
"Tell me!" Alec cried, his voice more forceful now. Star could feel the blade, still pressed against her cut, shaking with Alec's hand.  
  
Star shook her head as best she could. "Manticore didn't teach you self control? Tsk tsk."  
  
At the word Manticore, Alec froze. Star could feel his entire body tense, and his grip on her arms falter. She took the chance, and kicked back, hard. Her heel connected squarely with Alec's stomach. He grunted as the wind was knocked from him, but, being Manticore, it didn't really hold affect him all that much. The two circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike.  
  
"So . . . your from Manticore, huh? Figures." Alec started. He needed some conversation. It was hard to believe, but it helped him focus on his target better. "Hey, did you by any chance know a Ben?"  
  
Star said nothing.  
  
"Aw, come on. I know you two must have held a conference at one point, you know, Psycho Killers United or something?" Max was going to make him pay for insulting her brother like that, but anything to help him fight, right? He had to get Max back. She was the one that made his life worth living.  
  
"Really? No?"  
  
Star took the chance to make her move first. She kicked him hard in the head, and he didn't duck as he was too pre-occupied with talking. He fell back, put a back flip quickly put him on his feet again. She tried to kick him again, but he ducked. Manticore had taught her to move fast, not be strong. She was the type of person that could win a race, not a wrestling match. With all the training that Manticore had ever drilled into her, Star moved behind Alec and delivered a quick kick to his head. It worked, and Alec, like Max, fell unconscious. Star almost laughed. She really WAS more powerful than two transgenics. She grabbed Alec and dragged him to her car. He wanted to see Max, he was going to get his wish.  
  
**  
  
Max still sat in her chair, as she'd done for almost twenty-four hours. She was feeling faint from loss of blood, although her wound had stopped bleeding for a few hours. The only evidence that she had been bleeding at all was the drying pool of blood that had collected under Max's chair. She tried to move her head, but groaned as her sore back, spine and neck screamed in protest.  
  
**  
  
Alec opened his eyes slowly, and the pain in the back of his head reminded him what had happened. He tried to move, and get out of this uncomfortable position with his hands behind his back, but found himself bound to his chair. He pulled, but the rope wrapped tightly around his legs and arms and chest held firm. It was then that Alec noticed the other transgenic in the room with him. He gasped as he saw Max, with her head hanging forwards and onto her chest, bruised and beaten. Alec swallowed as his gaze fell on the amount of blood that had collected underneath her chair.  
  
"Max?" He whispered, hoping that she was still conscious, "Max!" He said, louder.  
  
"Max! You have to wake up! Please? Max, I need you . . . ." Alec cried.  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Max! God, what has she done to you? Max!" He tried again. "Max . . . . ."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Er, okay. Short chapter, but it had to be done, and now I have it exactly where I want it. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have some stuff to take care of, so if I don't, it'll be the day after.  
  
Only, however, if you review . . . . . .you know where this is going, right? Thanx ppl! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, I know I said a couple of days, but blame it on the big project that my science teacher dreamed up.  
  
**  
  
"Max . . ." Alec cried, beginning to fear the worst.  
  
"Come on, now. She's not going to wake up." A new voice cut in, and the sound of high heels on the dusty linoleum floor announced the presence of Star.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Alec growled, as he began to struggle against the ropes that bound him to a chair, using all his Manticore training to slowly untie the knots.  
  
Star didn't notice Alec's hands working furiously as she plopped herself on his lap, and leant against him. "She was in the way. I had to get her out of the way somehow." She smiled to herself, seemingly proud of the way Max had turned out.  
  
"You sick . . ." Alec started, but stopped as Star turned to face him, and, still sitting on his lap, wrapped her hands around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his.  
  
"How is it you can resist me?" She wondered aloud. All her past victims had succumbed to her charm without any hesitations. Alec, on the other hand, was a handful to even get him to meet her places. She hoped that she wouldn't have that kind of trouble with anyone else. "It's her, isn't it? You love her." Star leapt up and pointed to Max angrily.  
  
"I . . . don't know what you're talking about," he snarled, still desperately struggling with the large knot that tied his hand together.  
  
"Liar!" Star screamed, and smacked Alec on the face with all the strength she could muster. "Why couldn't I see it before?" She asked herself, pacing back in forth in front of the still unconscious Max. "You always went to back to her no matter how many times she said she hated you," She counted the examples off on her fingers, "The constant visits to her place," She counted off another finger, "The hours on that, Space Needle, the hugging, the crying on your shoulder. You love her."  
  
Star stepped in front of Alec, kneeling down to his eye level. "Well, Alec." She whispered, "She's going to die hating you." She put her hand on Alec's face. He flinched and pulled away, but Star just laughed. "Then you won't mind your death so much, huh?"  
  
Alec's finger slipped through the middle of the knot, loosening it. Almost there . . .  
  
A new idea formed in Star's mind. "Do you love her enough to die for her?" She asked.  
  
Alec sat still for a minute, thinking over the question. Max . . . was she really worth his life? Would he give up his own happiness for hers? Yes, he would. He had tried more than once to tell Max how he felt, but his Smart-Alec attitude had always gotten in the way. He couldn't tell anyone all that, though.  
  
"No." He spat. If he told her the truth, her twisted mind would probably come up with some horrible way to end more lives.  
  
"Really?" It was obvious she didn't believe him.  
  
Alec pulled his hands free from the ropes, leaving a burn on his wrist. Ignoring the sudden pain, he punched Star in the face.  
  
She staggered backwards, dazed, as she tried to piece together what had just happened. That took enough time for Alec to untie his feet at Manticore speed, and he leapt up to face Star. One punch to the head, and she was out, all her cockiness and anger erased from her face. Alec tied her up to the chair he had previously occupied, taking care to do a better job tying knots than Star had done.  
  
He turned to Max and ran over to untie her carefully, trying his best to ignore all the blood and bruises on her face and arms. She fell into his arms as soon as she was free, but didn't wake up.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Hiya ppl. Okay, not much, but I'm grounded and banned from my computer, and snuck on just long enough to type up this chapter, which I already wrote out during my Chinese lesson. I'll be okay again tomorrow, so I promise I'll write more then. This was just more M/A, too.  
  
Angel452: If your reading this, I'm sorry but I'm not really sure if I'm gonna have more Logan in this story. I'll need him later for a small part, but he's not going to appear much in this story. Sorry.  
  
I just read about the new Dark Angel novels. They're supposed to kick off where the series ended. The first one's Dark Angel: Skin Game. There's also supposed to be a serial killer, transgenic too, probably. Does anyone dare hope that it might turn M/A? (The novels I mean.) Oh, and if anyone knows more about when they'll be out, and any info about it all, let me know.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, just thanks for the great reviews . . .  
  
**  
  
He turned to Max and ran over to untie her carefully, trying his best to ignore all the blood and bruises on her face and arms. She fell into his arms as soon as she was free, but didn't wake up.  
  
**  
  
"Max," Alec whispered, catching her as she fell. He held her close for a minute, listening to the sound of Max's heart beating, and then her breathing. Anything to prove that she was okay.  
  
Star let loose a low groan of pain from her chair across the room.  
  
Alec's mind snapped back to reality, and the current situation. He looked back at Star to make sure she would still be unconscious for a little while yet, and then carefully scooped Max up in his arms, taking care not to hold her too tightly, being all too aware of the injuries Max had sustained during her time with Star.  
  
Alec lay Max gently down in the backseat of the blood red convertible that was Star's car. He slipped into his own seat behind the steering wheel, his eyes everywhere but the wheel as he took in all his surroundings so he could find his way back. He twisted back to take another look at Max, trying his best, but failing, to overlook the bruises, cut and scrapes that scarred her face. He turned around and began to drive, swearing to himself that he'd make Star pay.  
  
**  
  
Logan sat at on his couch, listening to the world outside get on with nightly life. Thinking over the past few days, he struggled to hold in yet another tear as he thought of Max. Electronic squeals from his exoskeleton echoed through the empty apartment as Logan got up to walk to his liquor cabinet.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
Logan froze two yards away from his destination. The door behind him burst open as Alec stumbled in, carrying Max in his arms. He followed Alec slowly into his bedroom, where he watched as the transgenic set Max down slowly in his bed. It was then that Logan noticed Max's beaten face. He gasped, wondering what could do such a thing to a transgenic. It hit him. Only another transgenic could do that to Max.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Logan cried, before launching himself at Alec in anger.  
  
Alec watched as Logan sailed through the air towards him. He waited until a moment before Logan hit him full force, before moving, Manticore fashion. A large thud followed as Alec flipped Logan neatly onto his rear end.  
  
"Let's get this straight." He snarled, bending down so he was face to face with Logan. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Max. I need you to watch her, make sure she doesn't wake up alone." He gave a brief smile. "She's gonna kill me for bringing her to YOU, of all people."  
  
Logan said nothing from his seat on the floor, just gave Alec a dark, angry look. Alec paid no attention, but slowly walked over to Max. He sat down on the edge of the bed, studying Max's scarred face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Maxie." He whispered, making sure that Logan couldn't hear any of this. His hand now moved to stroke her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." His voice began to crack with emotion. Alec swallowed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before. Get better, Maxie. Please." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead, before walking quietly out of the room, ignoring jealous and angry looks from Logan on the floor.  
  
"Logan," Alec called out as he exited the door. "Just remember, don't touch her." He slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Logan sighed and drew up a chair next to Max.  
  
**  
  
Star groaned in pain as she lifted her head up slowly, quickly realizing that she couldn't move her arms or legs because of the ropes that bound her to the chair. She bit back a sob as she guessed what the future had in store for her. Forgetting the look that Alec had given her when she had him in the chair was impossible. He was sure to come back for her.  
  
Star struggled with the ropes, trying desperately to get away before Alec returned.  
  
A single solitary tear fell out of Star's eyes, which were wide with fear as she twisted and turned, trying to get free. Pulling with all her Manticore strength, she managed to loosen one of the knots. Pulling harder still, and she managed to snap the ropes that bound her arms. As she reached down and untied her legs, the tear rolled down from her face and fell onto the ground.  
  
She smiled as it gave her an idea of what to do next. A way out from her misery, and better than dying at the hands of Alec. She flung the rope across the rope across the room, and ran out the door, heading for the Space Needle.  
  
**  
  
Alec stepped into the room where he had Star captive, but found only an empty chair, and remains of some rope. He looked around frantically, trying to locate a Star that he knew was probably long gone. He stared long and hard at the Space Needle as he tried to guess where Star might have gone next.  
  
Watching a dark figure step onto the Space Needle, he contemplated where Star would have gone, where she felt safe.  
  
Alec's eyes focused on the figure, and gulped as he realized who exactly the figure was. Star.  
  
**  
  
Star stepped onto the Needle with tears streaming down her face. She walked right out onto the edge of the tower, looking at the long drop down. Ignoring every part of her brain that screamed at her to back away, she took one small step forward. Her ankles were the only part of her on the metal and concrete. She took one last, long look at the stars that dotted the blackened sky, cursing her name.  
  
She swallowed, took a deep breath.  
  
And jumped.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I hated this chapter. Anyone else thinks so too, let me know. Anyway, sorry I took so long. I'll try to update whenever I can. Preferably tomorrow, if you good people review. I promise this time. It's weekend, and I won't have anything better to do with my time.  
  
REVIEW!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews . . . erm, I've only just realized school homework has indeed quadrupled . . . that, and writer's block always strikes at the worst possible times. . . grrrr  
  
**  
  
Alec automatically reached out as he watched Star fall with a mixture of sadness and pity, with still a small amount of satisfaction. It scared him slightly, to feel good about someone else's death. He turned away, unable to watch her hit the ground. Partly because the buildings were blocking his view, but mostly because no matter what Manticore, or Lydecker, or anyone else said, most X's couldn't bear watching people die.  
  
*  
  
Alec pulled Star's car up to the sidewalk opposite the Needle. He got out quietly, his eyes darting around for signs of her probably mangled body. Finally spotting her lying in a broken heap on the hard concrete ground about a hundred yards away, he ran over to her.  
  
Flipping Star onto her back, he carefully avoided looking at her face as he checked her pulse, a small part of him hoping that she was still alive, so he could still show her what her what he thought of her. His hopes quickly faded as he felt nothing. He sat in silence for a minute, trying to decide what to do with the body, when his extra-sensitive ears caught the sound of police sirens.  
  
Someone else must have seen her final leap. This meant more exposure for everybody that was part of the transgenic 'nation'. The sirens began to get louder.  
  
Alec stood up and backed away slowly. He allowed his eyes to travel from the rest of Star's body to her face, taking a long look at her eyes. Wide and unblinking, they still showed the inner turmoil that she had gone through in the last moments of her life. Alec still couldn't understand what had driven her into that killing spree, and probably never would, too. He froze as his gaze fell on her lips, which were curved upward slightly into a small smile.  
  
The combination between the open and staring eyes and the smile that still played on Star's lips didn't made for a sight that Alec could have done without seeing. He turned and walked away.  
  
**  
  
Max groaned as she woke up, using her arms to pull herself up. She immediately caught sight of Logan, who was still sitting in the chair beside her. His head was hanging forwards onto his chest, which was rising up and down gently as he snored. She shook her head, smiling to herself. Ordinary people seemed to be forever sleeping away their lives.  
  
She pulled the sheets back and slipped out of bed, making a mental note to keep the sheets she'd been lying on. The virus wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. She crept out of the room, and heading to the living room where she was a little more comfortable.  
  
Outside was dark, so Max saw her reflection in the window. Her hand flew to her cheek as she noticed the cuts on it, then looked down at her arms.  
  
"What the . . ."  
  
Her hand moved from her cheek to the bruises on her arms. What had Star done to her? She remembered a large piece of wood, or maybe she had just used her fist . . .Max shook her head. She couldn't remember anything, but whatever Star had done, she had definitely done it well.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Max jumped slightly at the voice. She didn't even bother to turn around to look at Alec as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Where is she?" Max asked, her voice nearly cracking with anger.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Alec muttered. He didn't want to tell her where Star had really gone just yet.  
  
"But I have to worry about it." Max turned around to face Alec. "I let them out in the world. How many people did she kill? It's all my fault."  
  
"No, it isn't. Here we go again with that 'responsible' talk again. I don't want to hear it. You had no way of knowing what Star was." Alec sighed.  
  
Max shook her head.  
  
Alec took a deep breath and continued. "Listen, Max. I'm sorry. About earlier. I shouldn't have said . ."  
  
Max looked up into Alec's eyes, which were filled with hope, sorrow, and . . .Something else she couldn't comprehend. Alec blinked, and the old playful twinkle was back in his eyes. Every shred of evidence of emotion had been wiped clean. It was almost amazing that someone could hide their feelings so well.  
  
She nodded slowly, not taking her eyes of Alec. An uncomfortable silence spread through the room as Max stared straight at Alec and vice versa. Suddenly aware of her other surroundings, Max tore her eyes away, embarrassed.  
  
"Looks like she battered you up pretty good too." Max said, referring to the large bump on the side of Alec's head. "Are you okay looking like that?"  
  
Alec swallowed. He needed something to cover up what had just happened between him and Max. "My face will never be the same again. This is a devastating blow to all of mankind."  
  
*Real lame, Alec. Well, smile at her or something. *  
  
Alec flashed his trademark grin. "I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
  
Max nodded again, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
Alec smiled again before standing up and walking quietly out of the room, leaving Max alone with some very confused thoughts.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I like this chapter a little better . . . anyway, just sorry about the delay, and I better switch back to my old 'update every three days or less' rule. I'll TRY to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Just remember to review, and thanks to all that have reviewed.  
  
Special thanks to Whisper, who has encouraged me throughout the story. Thanks!=)  
  
Review!  
  
Happy Halloween! =) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : It's 5:30 in the morning, and this is the only time I can type my story in peace. Sorry again for the looong delay, relatives are over, and they always seem to enjoy looking over my shoulder when I type. Makes me feel uncomfortable.  
  
**  
  
" . . . The police arrived too late to save the girl, whom witnesses said to have jumped from Seattle's own Space Needle.  
  
'Unconfirmed reports suggest that this was one of those transgenics that have been reported to roam this city. The public is warned that these transgenics are highly dangerous, and anyone with any information about them is asked to step up immediately . . ."  
  
Max sighed as she shut OC's little portable radio off. Silence took over her little apartment as she leaned back into her couch, thinking over what had happened to Star in the end.  
  
"You didn't show up at work today,"  
  
Max rolled her eyes at Alec, who stood in her doorway, with his head leaning against the frame. "Didn't ANYONE ever bother teaching you to knock?" She asked irritably, then realizing just how much she had sounded like Logan.  
  
"Nope." Alec declared, shrugging. "Besides, do YOU knock when you want to come into my apartment?"  
  
"Since when did I want to go to your apartment?" Max shot back, but now her eyes held a twinkle of amusement, suggesting she enjoyed the cute little arguments with Alec. The small smile that played on her face confirmed that.  
  
"Since the whole gossamer thing. With the goo and the . . ."  
  
"Shut up," Max snapped.  
  
Alec opened his mouth to say something, decided against it, and closed it again. He wasn't ALWAYS bent on making Max angry with him. He had started to hope that she'd like him, though . . .and see him as more than just a friend. Wasn't he always there for her whenever she needed him? He had grown to love her smile, her sense of humor, determination, but mostly her willingness to stick her neck out for others like her.  
  
Which was completely opposite of what he'd done when White had captured him and put that explosive in his brain . . .and after he had tried to kill Max, she had still saved him.  
  
He gave a small sigh, knowing that any chance of him ever being loved by Max was a near zero. All of her heart was still with Logan, his saving the world, I-don't-care-what-happens-to-me attitude. Well, if she wanted Logan, then he wasn't going to stand in her way of happiness. For Max, Alec would always be that annoying jerk with that cocky little grin -  
  
"I just wanted to say, thanks." Max blurted, and Alec looked up, surprised, happy, and just that little bit hopeful. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't so annoying to her after all.  
  
"Thanks for looking out for me when I needed it, and, you know . . ." Max trailed off. She valued her independence. Too much, almost, and it made it difficult for her to admit that she had needed her own ass saved. "I know what?" Alec asked sweetly. He loved hearing Max admit things almost as much as she hated saying it.  
  
"You know."  
  
Alec shook his head innocently, his eyes gleaming with boyish mischief.  
  
Max gave a big sigh before continuing. "For saving my ass and looking out for me when I needed it. Okay?" Feeling satisfied that she had completed her sentence of thanks, she let her mind wander, to think about anything but Star and Alec. Alec? Why would she need to think about Alec? Simple. He was always there for her, no matter what she said to him. He was . . .oh, god. She was doing it again. Thinking about Alec wasn't going to make her feel any better about things.  
  
Besides, it made her feel bad when she thought about Alec. To her, it was like betraying Logan somehow. She didn't know why though . . .wait . . .no point in lying to herself. It was probably true. She was beginning to like Alec more than she did before. Max's eyes widened at her new personal realization, but she forced herself to think about things besides Alec. Like OC, for example. How was she doing? Was Normal still the uptight . . .  
  
Alec stared at Max for a minute, watching her stare forward, probably lost in some thought or another. His eyes traveled down to the rest of her face, and then to the cheek that Star had sliced open neatly. It was healing fast; you could hardly notice it now unless you knew it was there. Being part of Manticore did have some advantages.  
  
After thinking over it a little, Alec finally decided to scoot closer to Max. "Just returning the favor, Maxie." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders like he did a week or so ago. Max responded with a small smile, and, surprisingly, she didn't object.  
  
Max sat for a minute, feeling comfortable with Alec and his arm. She wasn't going to deny that she liked this new treatment from him. Even Logan never made her feel all that comfortable in this way . . .  
  
Logan. Oh, God. Why did he keep popping up everywhere? It was starting to get annoying. Zack had said that 'phony sentimentality' would keep you down, stop you doing the right thing; had he been right?  
  
The guilt of sitting with Alec like that, only a few days after she had ended everything with Logan finally overwhelmed her and she got up quickly, shaking Alec's arm off her shoulder. He shot her a puzzled expression, but said nothing to her sudden actions.  
  
A flash of blonde and a small figure on a roof on the building opposite. Max caught it out of the corner of her eye, and she froze. Could it have been Star? She HAD jumped off the Space Needle, so the radio had said . . .  
  
Max sat quickly down, eyes wide with bewilderment.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Alec asked, concerned.  
  
"What happened to Star?" Max asked quickly.  
  
Alec didn't really want to tell her straight out and up front. "Have you seen the news . . .listened to the radio?"  
  
"It's her then?"  
  
"Yeah" Alec cringed. Star's final expression was still haunting him.  
  
Max said nothing, only nodded. Alec could almost feel the relief pouring from her. It almost seemed as if . . . it couldn't be. Max, scared? It was near impossible. Max never got scared of anything, and if she was, Manticore had taught everyone how to hide any emotions.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. And I'm not covering for you anymore at work, so you better show up." Alec warned, as he stood up to leave.  
  
Max smiled and nodded, watching as Alec shut the door quietly behind him. She turned around to look out the window, but only feeling slightly reassured as the roofs remained void of any signs of life.  
  
Was Star back?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
A/N: I just watched a few of the Dark Angel episodes I've got downloaded onto my computer, and I was just wondering. Max keeps mentioning Jondy, so do a lot of fics on this site, but I never see her in any of the episodes. Is there one that Jondy makes an appearance? If there is, let me know.  
  
Sorry again for the long delay.I'll try to update when I can, but I can't fix a secure deadline on any more of the chapters. I never kept my promises anymore on any of the other chapters, so . . .  
  
SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!  
  
I know I probably don't deserve it, but can you guys do me a really BIG favor and . . .  
  
REVIEW! =) =) 


	13. Question

*embarrassed * um..I realize that I haven't written anything or updated in the longest time. So I was wondering if anyone was still interested in this story or whether I should just scrap it and start a new one.. My deepest, humble apologies. Thanx y'all 


End file.
